staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Stycznia 2009
TVP 1 05:50 Notacje - Stanisław Aronson. Żołnierz "Kolegium A"; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Małgosia i buciki - Iguana gra w kometkę odc. 30 (Franny's Feet / Iguana paly paddle ball); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:10 Buli - Buli - Ping kontra Buli - Pong, odc. 14 (Boulipi contre Boulipon); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:20 Nancy Drew (Nancy Drew); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 10:45 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4164 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4379); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4165 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4380); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1204; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1593 - txt.str..777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1745; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Ikona na drogę; film dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Młoda godzina - Hannah Montana - Wizyta ciotki Dolly, odc. 18 (Good Golly, Miss Molly); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:40 Śmiechu warte - odc. 621; program rozrywkowy 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4166 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4381); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4167 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4382); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1598 - txt..777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1746; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1209; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 18 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nurkuj, Olly! - Bohater Skid, odc. 18 (SKID THE HERO); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Rajd Dakar - 2009 - kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Crusoe - odc. 1 (Crusoe, ep. 1); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008) 21:15 Piątkowe kino akcji - Wideo z Jezusem, cz. 1 (Das Jesus video (Hunt for the Hidden Relic), Teil 1) - txt.str..777 94'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 22:55 Pod osłoną nocy - odc. 2 (Moonlight, ep. 2) - txt.str..777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:45 Nowe kino - Mroczna Argentyna (Imagining Argentina) 103'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania, Wielka Brytania, USA (2003) 01:35 Kojak seria 6 - Kwiaty dla Matty'ego (Kojak, seria 6, ep. 3); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 144 Na gorącym uczynku; telenowela TVP 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 33/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Niezłomni - Człowiek z aparatem; cykl reportaży 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 346 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:50, 10:04 10:40 Panny z Wilka - txt.str..777 110' kraj prod.Polska (1979) 12:35 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (79) 12:45 Koło fortuny - odc. 95; teleturniej 13:15 Koło fortuny - odc. 96; teleturniej 13:45 Orzeł czy reszta - (5); talk-show 14:35 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru 14:45 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany 14:49 Dla niesłyszących - Droga - odc. 4/6 - Pasażer z nożem w kieszeni; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Siedem stron świata - odc. 4/7 Nowy - txt.str..777; serial TVP 16:30 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 6/13 - Komendant stanicy - txt.str..777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 25/65 Głos z zaświatów (Moonlighting ep. The Man Who Cried Wife); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Fort Boyard - txt.str..777; reality show 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 352 Drzewo życia; serial TVP 21:05 Powrót do życia - odc. 1/11 (Life ep. Merit Badge); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:55 Czas na miłość - Ta podstępna miłość (That Old Feeling) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 23:40 Brzydula Betty - odc. 35/41 (Ugly Betty ep. Odor on the court); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Pocałuj mnie Tygrysie (Kuss mich, Tiger) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2001) 02:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:40 Pucuł i Grzechu 07.45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07.50 Narciarski weekend 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08.45 Tygodnik regionalny 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:44 Pucuł i Grzechu 16.45 Aktualności, Pogoda 16.50 Kronika miejska Rybnik 17.00 Kronika miejska Katowice 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pucuł i Grzechu 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Pogoda, Sport 18.45 Narciarski weekend 18.55 Pr. public. 19.10 Trudny rynek 19.40 Wokół nas 19.55 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 47; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:00 Pucuł i Grzechu 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności, Sport 22.05 Mag. meteo 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Burza uczuć, cz. I (Storm of Emotions); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Półkowniki - Gadające głowy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:41 Forum - wydanie 47; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:24 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:43 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:11 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 91, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 52, USA 1996 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 5, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 1999 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Forma jest treścią - odc. 243, Polska 2006 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 133, USA 2001-2002 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1193, Polska 2008 12:00 Czarodziejki - Miasto złamanych serc - odc. 32, USA 1998-1999 13:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 14, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 825, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 134, USA 2001-2002 15:15 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy - odc. 9, USA 2006 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Mamuśki - Świadkowie - odc. 5, Polska 2007 17:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 20, Polska 2007 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 826, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1194, Polska 2008 20:00 Naga broń 33 1/3 - komedia, USA 1994 21:45 Family Man - komediodramat, USA 2000 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 0:20 Czyż nie dobija się koni? - dramat społeczny, USA 1969 2:35 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:35 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1066, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 27, USA 1994 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 28, USA 1994 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 59, Polska 2008 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 14:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Pomocy! Nie mogę na siebie patrzeć! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 60, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Specjalista - film sensacyjny, USA, Peru 1994 22:15 Żona astronauty - thriller sf, USA 1999 0:20 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 1:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:40 Nocne granie 2:40 Telesklep - magazyn 3:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:30 Saint-Tropez - odc. 25, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:20 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 5:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:25 Saint-Tropez - odc. 26, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 8:35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 9:35 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 25, USA 1993-1994 10:35 Zbuntowani - odc. 12, telenowela, Meksyk 2004 11:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:30 Lalola - odc. 41, telenowela, Argentyna 2007 13:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Lalola - odc. 42, telenowela, Argentyna 2007 16:05 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 26, USA 1993-1994 17:05 Istne Szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Hollywoodzkie pojedynki - odc. 3 18:30 Hollywoodzkie pojedynki - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 8, telenowela, Meksyk 2004 20:00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych, Polska 2008 20:30 Sex FM - odc. 6, Polska 2007 21:05 Geneza - odc. 18, Hiszpania 2006 22:15 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:15 Tajna agentka: Walka z Cieniem - film erotyczny, USA 2006 1:15 Ośmiornica 2 - horror, USA 2001 2:45 Winny czy niewinny? - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 3:35 Winny czy niewinny? - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 4:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 5:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Zimowe przyjemności; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Molly - odc. 3/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Czarnobór; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Ziemia obiecana - reportaż; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Biała róża; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1204; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1583; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! - Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (15); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:30 Klasyka dramatu - Wieczór trzech króli czyli wszystko co chcecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Narodzenie Twoje; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Mini Szansa - Doda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Zabawa karnawałowa; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Ziemia obiecana - reportaż; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! - Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (15); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1204; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 16 Pożegnanie (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1583; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 347 Szpilki w stogu siana; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Rodzinna fotografia...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Krowa, czyli uroki zwykłego życia (Krava) 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1994); reż.:Karel Kachyna; wyk.:Radek Holub, Alena Mihulova, Valerie Zawadska, VIktorie Knotkova, Antonin Molcik, Zdenek Dusek, Frantisek Peterka, Vlastimil Zavrel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Opole 2008 na bis - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. El Dorado (7); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1204; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 16 Pożegnanie (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1583; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 347 Szpilki w stogu siana; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z... - Rodzinna fotografia...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Krowa, czyli uroki zwykłego życia (Krava) 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1994); reż.:Karel Kachyna; wyk.:Radek Holub, Alena Mihulova, Valerie Zawadska, VIktorie Knotkova, Antonin Molcik, Zdenek Dusek, Frantisek Peterka, Vlastimil Zavrel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Ziemia obiecana - reportaż; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.05 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.15 „Kłopotliwy transport”, kom. 11.50 Góromania 12.20 Telezakupy 12.40 A nom sie to podobo 13.30 Koncert życzeń 14.00 Telezakupy 14.35 Narty 15.00 Telezakupy 15.15 Wywiady ks. A. Nowaka 15.40 Telezakupy 16.00 Silesia Informacje 16.20 Podróż za jedne bilet 16.50 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Gadżetarium 17.45 Silesia komentarze 18.20 Kopalnia Wiedzy 19.00 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 19.20 Silesia Informacje flesz 19.25 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 19.45 „Diabelna taksówka”, kom. obyczajowa 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.10 Lista Przebojów Radia Zet i TVS 23.30 Silesia Informacje 00.10 A nom sie to podobo 00.55 Koncert życzeń 01.45 Góromania 02.10 Narty 02.35 Wywiady ks. A. Nowaka 03.00 Silesia Informacje 03.40 Koncert życzeń 04.05 Kopalnia Wiedzy 04.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 05.20 Lista Przebojów Radia Zet i TVS 06.45 Telezakupy TVT Rybnik Prognoza pogody: 07.55, 08.55, 10.55, 11.55, 13.55, 14.55, 18.55, 19.30, 21.55, 22.30, 00.55, 01.30 07.15 Okiem kamery 07.30 Raport 07.58 Na afiszu 08.05 Piłka w regionie 08.57 Okiem kamery 09.10 Muzyka 10.15 Okiem kamery 10.30 Raport 10.58 Na afiszu 11.05 Piłka w regionie 11.57 Okiem kamery 12.10 Muzyka 13.15 Okiem kamery 13.30 Raport 13.58 Na afiszu 14.05 Piłka w regionie 14.57 Okiem kamery 15.10 Muzyka 18.15 Okiem kamery 18.30 Raport 18.58 Przesłuchanie/rep. 19.10 Echa Przeszłości 19.32 Okiem kamery 19.47 Muzyka 21.15 Okiem kamery 21.30 Raport 21.58 Przesłuchanie/rep. 22.10 Echa Przeszłości 22.32 Okiem kamery 22.45 Muzyka 00.15 Okiem kamery 00.30 Raport 00.58 Przesłuchanie/rep. 01.10 Echa Przeszłości 01.30 Prognoza pogody 01.32 Okiem kamery 01.47 Muzyka ČT1 05.00 Mieszkanie jest zabawą 05.20 Uroki europejskiego wybrzeża 05.30 Wydarzenia regionalne 05.59 Studio 6 08.30 Czarodziejska szkółka 09.00 Masz pewien ton 09.15 O ludziach z Horňácka 10.15 Następnym razem u was 11.00 Kolory życia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.30 Sama w domu 13.30 Lekarz domowy albo nic nie jest właśnie takie..., 13.40 Oczarowanie 14.35 Woof! 15.00 Tom 15.25 Taylor ma kłopoty 15.50 Świat Elmo 16.05 Babar 16.30 Labirynt 17.00 Za szkołą 17.30 Próbować mieć gust 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Wydarzenia regionalne 18.25 Białe owce 18.40 Bijące serce Europy 18.45 Wieczorynka 18.55 Szczęśliwa dziesiątka 19.00 Wydarzenia 19.40 Bramki, punkty, sekundy 19.50 Losowanie euromiliona 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką 21.00 13. pokój Evy Jiřičnej, 21.30 Rozluźnijcie się 22.15 Seks w wielkim mieście 3 22.45 Szczęśliwa dziesiątka 22.50 Żywy towar 00.20 Losowanie euromiliona 00.25 Oczarowanie 01.20 Wszechimprez 02.05 Wydarzenia regionalne ČT2 08.30 Panorama 09.10 Na tropie 09.35 Eksperyment, 10.05 Na basenie z Charlottou Kotíkovou 10.30 Nieznani bohaterowie 11.00 Owoce samo spadają 11.25 Od A do Z 12.00 Mieszkanie jest zabawą 12.30 Czarne owce 12.45 Ten nasz czeski charakter 13.10 Game Page 13.35 Złota Meduza 2008 14.05 Szikulowie 14.25 Była jedna jedyna planeta 14.50 Sportowcy świata 15.45 Europa dzisiaj 16.15 Kawałek drewna z drzewa 16.35 Rodzina i ja 16.55 Białe plamy 17.10 Strzępy czasu 17.25 Dwadzieścia siedem nazw czeskiej historii 17.40 Czy mnie zechcecie? 17.55 Jeszcze tutaj jestem Vratislav Slezák 18.25 Kosmopolis 18.55 Wiadomości w czeskim języku migowym 19.05 Poszukuję pracy 19.30 Woof!, 20.00 Niezwykła planeta 21.00 Sylvie Bodorová. Mojżesz 22.15 Podróż za Mojżeszem 22.30 Wydarzenia, komentarze 23.10 Gorodok, kabaret i satyra 23.35 TV Bonsai... z Zuzaną Bydžovską 23.55 Hale i Pace, rozr. 00.20 Burianuv dzień żon 00.45 Samizdat 01.45 Damy ubrane na biało, . 02.40 Przygody nauki i techniki 03.05 Exit 316.